Wicked Games
by tdminor86
Summary: AU: Mercedes' knew Sam Evans was trouble. When Sam saved Mercedes from nearly dying he felt the need to protect her and the two began a secret friendship despite her father's hatred for him, but things become more complicated when they ended up falling in love with each other as their friendship progressed. All Sam wanted to do was love her, but loving her meant hurting her.
1. The Curious Case of Benz and Sam

**AN: So since I finished one story I will start another. This one is tricky. It's AU and Sam is a handful and a half. He is troubled, and a bit of an ass, but I think you guys will learn to like him, maybe. He is full on Ain't Shit Sam in this one. I don't know how long this fic will be it all depends on how everyone responds to it. If a lot of people seem to like it, then I will write more and try to update often. Shout out to my Beta Rose for being amazing and fixing my errors. This story is dedicated to Tay and Rose. Hope you guys like it and please don't forget to review. It keeps me going since there is no Samcedes on the show. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.  
**

Chapter 1: **The Curious Case of Benz and Sam**

_"Don't say we're not right for each other because the way I see it, we might not be right for anyone else."_

* * *

Sam flicked the cigarette he was smoking and watched as the ash floated around the cold crisp air. It was mid-December and winter was in full swing. He hated this time of year. The time where everyone was happy and in the holiday spirit. Where the city was full of bright shiny lights and decorated all festive with Christmas decorations. Where people went around door to door, singing songs about Christmas. He wanted nothing more than to take a blowtorch and set fire to half the town. Would it make him feel better? No, but at least everyone would feel how he felt. He had been sitting on the hill by the old shoe factory. He often went there to clear his mind or just to simply get away from that house. He never called it a home because quite frankly it didn't feel like one. He hated living there, his aunt was always crying and her horrible excuse for a husband was always drunk. He told himself he would just disappear, go somewhere where he could be free from the bullshit, but he knew they were watching him and he didn't want to disappoint them anymore than he already had.

He smushed the finish cigarette in the grass beside him and took a few swigs of the beer he stole from his aunts husband. He was just about to lay back and stare up at the sky when he spotted someone walking at the bottom of the hill. It was a girl, and he could barely make out who she was or if he knew her from school. What he did know was that she was younger than him by at least two or three years. He watched as she leaned against the railing that surrounded an old pond. Her shoulders slumped and her head was down. He could tell she was crying by how her shoulders began to shake. Usually he wouldn't give a damn about some chick balling her eyes out. He didn't have time to care, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. He pulled another cigarette out from his coat pocket and lit it. His eyes still glued to the crying girl. He ached to know what was wrong, he wanted to go to the bottom of the hill and ask what had made her sad. But Sam Evans didn't do things like that. It wasn't in his nature. He stayed to himself and didn't keep a lot of friends especially female friends. _Fuck that. _He thought. _She's not my problem. _

He hesitantly took his eyes off the girl and lied down like he intended before she came along. He closed his eyes and thought of a happier time in his life where his parents and siblings were still alive. He could see their faces, four pairs of eyes smiling at him. He often wondered if they made it to heaven and if they were all together. He missed them, missed his former life. He was the oldest of Mary and Dwight Evans three children and the only one was as the police and news anchors put 'lucky' to have not been aboard the plane that killed his entire family. It had been two years, since the day that his whole world had turned upside down. His family was flying home from a trip to see his grandparents. Thirteen year old Sam had asked to stay for another week and his parents allowed him, but took his three year old twin siblings Stacey and Stevie back with them. He was picturing the last time he saw them alive when he heard a scream followed by a loud splash, and laughter. He sat up and stared down the hill where he saw Finn Hudson, and some of his flunkies fist bumping and laughing towards the pond. He advert his gaze to said pond and saw the crying girl from earlier fighting to stay afloat in the nasty water.

"HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!" She yelled from the pond. In true Finn Hudson asshole form, he and his friends panicked and fled.

Sam took off, racing down the hill shredding off as much clothing as he could before he reached the bottom. The screaming girl sinking further into the icy pond, fear clear and present in her cries for help. When Sam reached the bottom he didn't run around to the opening of the fence but climbed up and dove off the top of it. He was sure the water was freezing, but the adrenaline coursing through his veins didn't allow him to feel anything as he swam toward the drowning girl. He finally reached her and she clasped and clung so tightly to him that she almost pulled the two of them under.

"You're ok, you're ok," he said trying to calm her down. Her breathing was frantic against his neck as she buried her head in the crook of it. Her arms and legs wound around him in a vice grip as he slowly made his way back to the land. The adrenaline was wearing off and the water felt like a thousand tiny knives stabbing Sam all at once. She was shaking violently against him, and he couldn't tell if it was from the cold of the water or the sobs that were coming from her. When he made it to the shore, she was still attached to him. He don't know he managed but he was able to get both of them out the water and halfway up the hill. He was tired, cold, and a bit worried about the girl in his arms.

"Can you walk the rest of the way?" He asked trying to catch his breath. She didn't speak to him, just nodded. She was still crying but not as hard as she had before. "Are you ok?" She still didn't speak but shook her head for no this time.

Sam had no idea what to do; he was actually starting to get frustrated about the whole situation. He started walking, making his way up the rest of the hill grabbing the clothes he had pulled off on his run down. He didn't turn around when he heard the footsteps behind him. When he made it to the top and got redressed. He finally turned around to face her. He could see her a little more clearly now, he was right about her being younger, and he still didn't recognize her. She looked petrified, her bottom lip completely sucked into her mouth. Her hands were wrapped around her midsection and her hair was slicked down to her face from the water. The crying had stop but the shakes appeared to have gotten worse. For a minute he felt sorry for her, his heart ache for a tiny moment for the shivering girl in front of him, but he soon forced the feeling out quickly. Sam didn't feel, he didn't allow himself to. Again, without saying anything he walked off, this time towards his uncle in laws truck. He expected to hear the sound of her footsteps behind him but he didn't as he was halfway there. He turned around and saw her still standing in the same spot as she was before.

"Come on," he said, "I'll give you a ride home."

She hesitated for a second or two and finally she started slowly making her way towards Sam. Sam didn't know it yet, but that night, saving that girl, would change his life forever.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

Lima Ohio is a small city. A small city filled with lots of people with big dreams and false hope. In this town there are many different people from all walks of life. Some were rich, and looked down on those who were less fortunate. Some were poor but were believed to be rich because of how they valued their life instead of how fat their pockets were. Lima isn't one of those towns where everyone knows everyone cause they are all related somehow, but it is small enough if you knew the right people, they could tell you what you needed to know about everyone else. For example everyone knew that Russell and Judy Fabray were the riches folks in Lima. They also knew April Rhodes was the town harlot, Sue Sylvester was the town crazy, and Will Schuester was the town drunk. Just like everyone knew that the Jones family was the most powerful.

Terrance Jones was the city's police commissioner. The middle of the Jones brothers, Tyrone was recently elected Mayor of Lima and their uncle Percy was the former mayor until he won his bid for senator. The youngest brother Marion was the district attorney and he, unlike his older brothers and most of his family, he didn't believe in using his last name to get what he wanted. Terrance being the oldest took pride in his family and ever since he could remember he always took care of his baby brothers. He made sure that none of them ever fell into the wrong crowd or missed a step when it came to getting an education. Now, that they were older and all had successful jobs, he pushed that focus on his only child, his seventeen year old daughter, Mercedes. He met and married her mother Desiree, within his first year of college, and by the time he was stepping across the stage to get his diploma Mercedes Desiree Jones was born. It was a bittersweet moment for Terrance, because his wife had died the same day due to complications with her pregnancy. He vowed that day that he'd give Mercedes the best life possible. She was his pride and joy. She never had to ask or want for anything. He made sure she always went to the best schools, and had the best tutors. She was enrolled in the best programs and hung with the right crowd. He wanted her to be the best of the best, and he wouldn't settle for less. She was his world, his heart and he dared anything or anybody to mess with her. He deemed himself the perfect father, but little did he know Mercedes thought differently.

It wasn't that she didn't love her father, she just hated that he spent so much time and focus on building up his career that he failed to spend time with her. She was involved in a lot of extracurricular activities and he hardly had time to attend them. He would always send one of her cousins with a video camera and flowers to record whatever she was doing so he could watch when he had time. Then he would praise her on a job well done days, weeks, or sometimes months after the event took place.

At times it seemed like the only person who did have time for her was her secret best friend, Sam Evans. Her friendship with him was a secret because of his not so clean record and bad reputation. Her dad knew exactly who Sam Evans was and what he was all about. He had been one of the officers to arrest him on one or more of his many occasions of being in trouble. He expressed to her a various amount of times his dislike for him, and that punks like him are the reason why he joined the force in the first place. Her father would kill her and him if he knew she even conversed with someone like Sam. He was older, but only by two and a half years. She was 17 and he was almost twenty. She doubted he would even allow them to be friends if she told him that she would most likely be dead if it wasn't for Sam. She didn't understand why everyone viewed Sam as such a bad person, well maybe she did, but he wasn't like that when he was with her, sometimes.

If you asked Mercedes to describe Sam she would most likely tell you that he was like the weather. Sometimes when dealing with Sam, it was like you walked outside and the sun would be shining bright, warm, against your skin. The sky is a variety of colors, welcoming and peaceful. The wind allows a cool breeze to wash over you and it feels like nothing could go wrong that day because of it. Mercedes seen more days of that Sam than anyone because he only allowed her to see it. Other times Sam could be like a storm. Days where the sky is dark, black, angry, and yells at you. The wind is so cold, bitter, and harsh that it pierces your skin. The rain so heavy and unyielding, that it leaves you feeling empty and numb on the inside. That was the Sam that everyone saw, most of the time, even Mercedes, and she hated and loved that Sam equally.

* * *

**December**

"Benz if you don't hurry up and pick out a dress for fucks sake I'm going to lose it!" Sam sniped as he watched Mercedes come out of a dressing room for the fifteenth time. He hated shopping with her. She was so indecisive when it came to picking out clothes but he didn't trust her going to the mall by herself. There were weirdoes and creeps that he knew hung out at the mall and Mercedes was gullible as can be.

"Excuse you, young man," one of the store clerks said appalled by Sam's language. She gave Sam a look that said he should have been ashamed.

"Mind your business; this ain't got anything to do with your old..." Sam started but was cut off by Mercedes.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am," she apologized to the clerk.

"What are you apologizing for, I'm the one that curse and she got all uppity like I wished death on her dog."

"I was apologizing for my rude friend and his behavior." She said giving the clerk a smile. She pulled Sam into the dressing room with her. "I can't take you anywhere I swear." She snarled once they were inside.

"She shouldn't have been all up in my face." He said as he set in the chair inside the small room. "Hurry up, I'm hungry and I need to smoke."

"Fine, I don't like the way any of these dresses fit me anyway." She reached behind her to unzip the pink disaster she was wearing and it got stuck not even halfway down. "Could you help me?"

Sam stood and moved behind her. The two of them facing the mirror, he watched as she gathered all of her hair and moved it to the side of her left shoulder so he could access the zipper easily. Instead of going for the zipper, Sam ran his finger lightly from the bottom of her ear, down her neck, and across her exposed shoulder. Mercedes closed her eyes at his touch, and he stepped closer pressing himself into her. His fingers repeated the pattern but this time soft wet kisses followed, causing Mercedes to shudder. She placed her hand against the mirror to brace herself as Sam continued to assault her skin with his tongue.

This sort of thing wasn't out of the ordinary to them. They would always get caught up in a moment. At first it started out as innocent kisses. Then gradually turned into steamier kisses, then touches and getting each other off with their hands. After a while tongues and mouths were added in the mix, but it never went past that. Sam wouldn't let it. Mercedes was a virgin and he planned on keeping her that way when it came to him. A minute or two had passed and the dress had been off and thrown in the corner and Sam had Mercedes pressed against the wall while his fingers found their way into her underwear. She was swirling her ass into his front and he had two fingers buried deep inside her.

"Sam..." Mercedes hissed. "We have to stop."

"Why?" He asked pumping faster. He bit the shell of her ear and it caused her to jerk in his arms. "You know you don't want me to."

"Please." He heard her beg.

"Please what?" Before she could answer there was a knock on the dressing room door.

"There is only one person allowed in the dressing room at a time." They heard the clerk from earlier say through the door. Sam wanted to yell for her to fuck off and Mercedes must have known it, because she used her hand to cover his mouth.

"We'll be right out." She answered and pulled away from Sam grabbing her clothes. Sam sucked the two fingers he had inside her in his mouth clean and left the dressing room.

She finished getting dressed and walked out of the dressing room to see Sam outside the store, talking to some chick. She shook her head, he was such an ass. He always went straight back to friend mode after they did something people that were just friends didn't do. She hated him when he was like that but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the way he made her feel when they did it. She thanked the clerk and walked out straight pass Sam and the bimbo who was throwing herself at him. She acted like it didn't faze her as she went to the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked coming up behind her.

"Nothing Sam," She responded pushing the button again. She was beyond annoyed. She didn't like him when he acted oblivious to her feelings. She folded her arms in front of her and stormed in the elevator when the doors opened.

"So I guess you're pissed at me now?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're being childish and selfish, you know how this works, Mercedes." He ran his hand through his hair. "Stop acting new."

"Fuck. You." Mercedes spat and slid back out the doors before they shut closed leaving Sam in the elevator.

"Fuck!" Sam kicked the door of the elevator in frustration. He knew she was pissed. He hated when they fought, especially about what type of relationship they had. He knew about Mercedes' feelings for him and he had some for her as well, but he would never act on them. He couldn't. She was too good for him and he would only screw things up. Mercedes had her whole life ahead of her. She was a straight A student, she did volunteer work for the community, and she had a plethora of offers from colleges all around the country. She was the prime example of what a perfect child should be and Sam just couldn't fuck that up. He loved her. She was probably the only girl he could say that about. She made him feel things that he didn't want to feel and he hated her effect on him. She was the one good thing that he had in this fucked up ordeal that he called life and he didn't want to ruin that by thinking with his dick.

When Sam made it to the parking lot her car was gone from the space she had parked in when they arrived. Yeah, she was really mad. Sam dialed her number to try to call her and he heard a loud horn behind him before he pressed call. He didn't have to turn around to know it was her. He put his phone back in his pocket and got into her car. They didn't speak the whole way to Sam's house. She blasted her music and sang loudly to make sure of it. When she pulled up to his house he got out and closed the door without saying goodbye. She sped off before he stepped away from the car.

Sam walked into the house of his aunt and saw her husband Will drinking a beer and watching TV. He didn't speak to him and vice versa as he made his way to his room. They didn't talk, not at all. They could sit at a dinner table every night and not say one word unless one of them was talking to his aunt Terri or to make some underhanded remark about one another. Sam slammed the door to his room and pulled out a cigarette. His little bout with Mercedes was going to bug him until he fixed it. His phone beeped signaling that he had a text and he hoped it would be Mercedes but saw it was from Quinn instead.

**Quinn: Hey. Busy?**

**Sam: Not really, why?**

**Quinn: Horny, parents are gone. You should come over.**

**Sam: Not in the mood.**

**Quinn: I'll make it worth your time. **

**Sam: Not today, got something on my mind.**

**Quinn: U R kidding rite? **

**Sam: Nope.**

**Quinn: Stop being a drama queen and come fuck me.**

**Sam: I said no Que, stop being a thirsty hoe and jump off my dick. **

Sam shut his phone off and put it on the dresser beside him. He took a drag of the cigarette and rested his head on his pillow as he stared at the ceiling. Quinn would have to wait. Sure she was a decent lay and even better at giving head, but right now he only had one thing on his mind and that was how he was going to fix things with Mercedes.

* * *

Mercedes didn't even know why she bothered. She didn't know why she bothered with Sam, and she didn't know why she bothered with her father. First, she was fighting with Sam. She hadn't spoken to him since she left him at the elevator even though she still gave him a ride home. Now, she was sitting alone at the dinner table with a meal she spent three hours preparing for her father, just so he could call and say he was spending the night over at Roz's house. Roz was her father's assistant and fiancé. Mercedes couldn't stand that blond, fake teeth heifer. She didn't trust her and she knew she was only with her father for his position of power. She fixed her a plate and ate silently in the kitchen and wrapped the leftovers and put them up. After she cried in the shower and did her nightly routine, Mercedes dressed for bed and decided to call it a night. She wasn't even in the bed a good hour when she heard a knock on her window. She rolled her eyes as she tried to ignore it. She turned on her side, facing the wall and seconds later there was another knock.

"Go away Sam!" She said loud enough for him to hear her.

"Open the window Benz! I'm sorry!" He said through the thick glass.

Without turning around, Mercedes flipped Sam the bird in the air.

"I'll start singing. You don't want me to start singing." She didn't budge.

Mercedes bit her lip to keep from smiling as she heard Sam sing the opening notes of Hero. When she didn't respond he got louder and louder. She jumped up out of the bed and rushed to the window to hush him before her nosy ass neighbor came outside.

"You're such an idiot!" She fussed at him as she pulled him inside.

"I'm sorry Benz, I had to get you to let me in somehow." He stepped inside and shut the window, locking it behind him.

"Whatever, I'm still pissed at you." She said getting back into bed.

"Your father staying over at Roz's again?" He asked removing his jacket.

"Yep." She was facing the wall again.

Sam took off his shoes, shirt, and pants. He slid in behind Mercedes in bed. She turned slightly towards him. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to be such an ass to you." He said hovering over her.

"Yes you did. You can't help it." She said. "But I guess I forgive you for now." Sam lowered his lips onto hers and kissed her. He knew all wasn't forgiven but he would take what he could get for right now. Mercedes returned the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She hated how easy it was for her to forgive Sam. Any other guy and they would have been written off forever, but it was something about Sam Evans that she couldn't shake, no matter how hard she tried. He was embedded in her soul, and she needed to find a way to rid herself of him before he really hurt her.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think Yay or Nay should I continue or leave it as a one shot? Let me know in a review. If it seems like a lot of people enjoyed it I will continue. If I decide to continue I will explore more of Mercedes family and her relationship with her uncles and father. Plus I have this idea to do flashbacks in chapters so that you get to see some of how their friendship developed over the years and what kinda of trouble Sam has gotten into. Till next time tdminor86**

**Thanks for reading. Review Please.**


	2. Resisting The Urge

**AN: Thanks to all of the favorites, follows, and reviews I received last chapter. I wasn't expecting to get such a response for this story and since you guys seem to like it I shall continue. I will try to update at least once a week. Thanks to my beta Rose for making my words readable and for that huge favor she did for me. So here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review it's my motivations since there is no Samcedes on the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Glee or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2: **Resisting the Urge.**

Sam stirred from his sleep when he heard a noise by his head. He looked over and saw his phone vibrating against the dresser. He reached over and grabbed his phone pressing the off button for his alarm. It was almost time for him to get ready to go to work. He looked down at the girl snuggled against his chest and smiled. Her face was smashed against him and she had a slight pout. His fingers brushed her cheek lightly and he gave her a soft kiss to the forehead. She shifted in his arms and he stilled his movements to keep from waking her. He thought he was successful but he heard her raspy voice a few seconds later.

"Don't do that," she said, looking up at him.

"Do what?"

"You know what." She moved from out of his arms and sat up in her bed looking for her nightgown that was thrown somewhere last night while they were fooling around. "Touch me."

"So now I can't touch you?" Sam asked getting a bit frustrated. "Cause last night you didn't seem to have a problem with it."

"No, you can't touch me like that. Like I'm the most important person in the world to you."

"But you are," Sam said honestly.

Mercedes let out a long drawn out sigh. She grabbed her pillow and smacked Sam in the head with it. "Stop saying stuff like that, Sam. I know you don't mean it. If you did then we would be..."

Sam was the one to sigh now. "What? Together? You know that can't happen."

"Why? We do everything that couples do besides have sex, so why can't we just be together?" Sam started gathering his things, he didn't feel like having this conversation right now.

"Mercedes you know why, so I wish you would stop asking." He said pulling his jeans up.

"Bullshit!" She huffed and laid back down in the bed. "I can't believe you're getting upset about this!"

"Who says I'm upset?" Sam said and it came out a little louder than he intended it to.

"I know you Sam. I'm one of the only people who know the real you and the man you pretend to be. You only call me Mercedes when you're pissed at me. You're being defensive right now and you're only defensive when you're wrong and I'm right."

"Mercedes look, we have been over this a thousand times. One, you're my best friend and us dating has the potential to ruin this friendship. Two, what's the point of us having a relationship when we both know your father wouldn't allow it. Three, I'm not,"

"If you say you're no good for me Sam, I swear to God I will kick your ass right now." She threatened, cutting his sentence short.

"It's true and you know it." He finished.

"Get out! Just fucking get out!" She stood up and all Sam could think about in that second was how sexy she looked standing there in just her underwear and bra. He didn't bother to see the flaring nostrils or the small fist that flew his way.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" He rubbed the spot where her punch landed.

"Because you're an asshole Sam. I'm good enough for you to kiss and hold and go down on but not good enough to be your girlfriend or have sex with?"

"Merc..."

"Shut up! Listen to me Sam and listen well. I hope you got your fill of me last night because from this day forward we will no longer be doing anything but being friends. That means no more kisses, no more naughty touches, no more hand jobs, blow jobs, or even eating me out. No more late night sleepovers or sneaking in my window. Until I'm your true, real, girlfriend, nothing!" She picked up his shoes and threw them at him. "None of my other friends get to see me in my undies so you need to leave Sam. I'm indecent."

He didn't say shit. He was afraid of blowing up on her if he did. She was being stubborn and unreasonable and he knew she would regret this stupid rant and those even stupider rules. She loved what he did to her body just like he loved what she did to his and how good she made him feel. He gave her a week tops before they were back to normal. She had done this before, a few times actually, and she never lasted more than a full week before she changed her mind and he was back in her bed. He would just have to wait it out, be patient, and rely on the services from one of his two bump buddies until then, cause there was no way he was going to surrender to her terms, he couldn't. He didn't say goodbye when he finished getting dressed he just gave her a sad parting glance and left.

She slammed the window shut after him and yelled. He was an idiot. He was a dumb, stupid, jerk, and she couldn't understand why she was even friends with him. She pulled her nightgown from being wedged between the dresser and the bed and headed to her bathroom. Inside, she stared at herself in the mirror for quite some time. She had two bite marks on her neck and several more to match on the tops of her breasts and her shoulder. It was cold enough for her to wear a turtleneck today so she would be fine from hiding them from her father. She ran her hands along the passion marks and she wanted to cry. A girl should feel some sort of happiness from the proof of what she and Sam had done but, instead all she felt was sadness, and anger. She didn't feel used cause she wanted it just as much as he did. But these weren't marks of love or even passion cause she knew Sam had neither for her. He just saw her as the girl he saved years ago. She believed he saw her as weak, defenseless, cool, and fun to be around. She wanted him to see her as sexy, beautiful, and someone he could love forever. That's how she saw him, she just wished he viewed her the same way.

She refused to cry in the shower again, no matter how hard it was. She sang to herself to keep from caving in. Afterwards she fixed some breakfast, ate, and headed over to her best friend's (who wasn't named Sam) house.

"Laugh all you want girl, this is going to be the best winter formal we have had in a long time."

"You say that every year, Artie, and every year the same thing happens. We come together, we dance, we sing and we compete to see who can outperform the other." Mercedes was stretched out across her best friend, Artie's, bed. He was at his desk preparing some music for next Fridays winter formal.

Artie Abrams has been Mercedes' friend since she was six. They always ended up in the same classes together growing up and they even went to the same private schools and academies. Like Mercedes, Artie lost a parent when he was young but unlike Mercedes his dad didn't die, he ran off with the nanny when he was three and he hadn't seen or heard from him since. His mother worked two jobs just so Artie could stay in the schools he attended. He was beyond gifted and his talents paid off in a big way when Artie sold his first screenplay two years ago. He was in line to be the next big thing in writers and directors but his mother and he both agreed that he had to graduate first.

"That may be true, but this is going to be the last one for us." Artie said spinning around in his chair to face Mercedes. "Plus those Dalton Academy boys are in for a rude awakening this year."

"You love to stick it to them; I'm just excited about seeing Kurt and Blaine. Hopefully we can get a table together with them. Just the four of us."

"About that..." Artie scrunched his face up at Mercedes before he spoke. "I need to tell you something. I know we agreed to go to the dance together since we both didn't have dates but I got asked to go."

Mercedes heart sank just a little bit when Artie told her that he could no longer go as her date. She hadn't been asked by anyone except for Jax Malone and she despised him. Artie was her date each year and for her to go alone was like a death sentence. No one ever goes to the dance alone, it just didn't happen.

"That's great Artie!" She tried her best to cover up her being hurt with fake enthusiasm. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Sunshine." Artie said with a smile so big on his face that Mercedes couldn't be upset with her friend. He had been crushing on Sunshine Corazon since she first transferred to Lima Prep, two years ago.

"I'm really happy for you Artie." She stood and hugged her best friend.

"Thanks, I told her about our arrangement and she said she was more than willing to share me as her date so the three of us can all go together."

"No that's ok, someone asked me but I turned them down because I'd had already committed to you. I'll just go and let them know that I can be their date now."

"You sure?" He asked skeptical.

"Yeah, now we will just have to get a table for six." She lied. There was no one else but she would rather go alone then as the third wheel to Artie and Sunshine.

* * *

When Mercedes arrived home later that afternoon her father's car was in the driveway. She knew he would wonder where she had been but she really didn't feel like talking to him at the moment, she had bigger worries on her mind. She didn't know who she could ask to go to the dance with her, especially at such a short notice. Mercedes said a silent prayer before she turned the knob to go inside of her house. She hoped her father was busy away in this office or maybe taking an afternoon nap, so she didn't have to speak to him. God must've been very busy today because when she stepped inside of the house her father's head turned towards the front door from where he was sitting on the couch to look at her. She rolled her eyes heavily when she saw his arm was draped around Roz's shoulders.

"Where have you been all afternoon?" Her father questioned from the couch.

"Good afternoon to you dad." Mercedes mumbled sarcastically. "I was over at Artie's, we were getting the music together for the dance next weekend."

"I see, how are Mrs. Abrams and Artie doing?"

"They're fine, Mrs. Abrams was out with some of her friends and it was just me and Artie, home alone." Mercedes answered halfway to the staircase so she could go upstairs.

"You let her go to a boy's house alone?" Roz finally spoke.

Mercedes had one foot on the stairs when she heard Roz's comment. She quickly turned around and glared at the blonde haired lady. Her father looked as if he didn't know which side to take. He knew her outings with Artie were innocent because she saw Artie as a brother and vice versa. Mercedes went to say something when her father spoke up first.

"Artie is harmless; he is more of a annoying little brother to Mercedes than anything." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"That's how it always starts. Next thing you know she pops up pregnant. Roz ain't taking care of nobody's babies but my own and even then I can hire a nanny. You understand that?"

"Nobody asked you for your two cents or your comment, Heifer." Mercedes snipped walking towards her father's fiancé.

"Mercy, Mercy, just go to your room and calm down." Her father stood up stepping between the two women. He turned his attention towards Roz and spoke to her as well, "I don't have to worry about my daughter, she isn't some hussy like you think she is. Just leave her be and then let bygones be bygones."

"Fine, I'll leave it be but I'm telling you right now I've seen worse stuff happen to nicer and better girls." Roz said sitting back down on the couch. She looked to Mercedes who flipped her off before turning around, walking towards her room. She knew Mercedes was probably just as innocent as Terrance said she was but truth be told it was Mercedes that was keeping Terrance from fully committing to her. If it wasn't for his goody two shoes daughter then she would have been Mrs. Terrance Jones a long time ago. She had the ring true enough but what she wanted was the last name and all the came along with it.

Mercedes was livid. She made it to her room slammed and locked the door. It was times like these that she was so frustrated with everything with her father and her life, that she would turn to Sam. But she couldn't, she was not talking to him as well. Everything seem to be falling apart. It was also times like these when she wished she had a mom that she could cry to. Instead she was stuck with an absentee father, and a no good wannabe housewife, semi-stepmom. She could feel the tears prickle her eyelids so she took a deep breath and fought like hell to keep them back. She sat down in the middle of her bed and pulled her knees into her chest. A lone tear was able to escape as she slowly rocked back and forth.

"I am aware that I am less than some people prefer me to be, but most people are unaware that I am so much more than what they see." She chanted one of her favorite quotes over and over as she tried to keep herself from doing two things, falling to pieces and calling Sam.

* * *

It had been ten whole days. Ten fucking days since Sam had last spoke to Mercedes. She hadn't called or even answered him when he showed up at her window. He was slowly going crazy on the inside, nothing he seem to do worked. His body missed her. Hell he missed her. Even without all of the extra amenities and perks of their friendship she was still his best friend. He had just made it home from work. His uncle was passed out downstairs across the couch and his aunt was on her way to work when he came in. Sam's fingers itched to call her. It was a Sunday he knew she was with her uncles having Sunday dinner after church. His stomach growled at the thought of her cooking. She would always sneak him a plate over on Sundays but he hadn't had one last week and he wasn't hopeful of getting one this week. He had half a mind to grab his coat and just go over there, send her a text threatening to expose their friendship if she didn't at least talk to him, but he knew that would only get him further up shits creek with her. Sam laid down on his bed and tried to wish away the thoughts of wanting her. His eyes felt heavy, he was tired, and still a bit hung over from last night's party with his gang.

Five minutes had passed and Mercedes was still on his mind. Driving him insane and making him horny, sad, and frustrated all at the same time. He fished his phone out of his pocket, typed a quick text, and pressed send. He shut his eyes and waited for the reply which came seconds later. He read it and set the phone back down on the dresser before he closed his eyes again and thought of the first time he saw Mercedes' after her accident.

OOOOO

_Sam parked his uncles truck in the parking lot of the post office at the end of the street. He hopped out locking the doors behind him. Making his way down Duncan Way, he walked slowly taking in each house hoping that something looked familiar to him. He couldn't quite remember what the house he was searching for looked like. Was it blue or white, maybe it was the brick one he had passed already. He was almost towards the end of the street and about to turn around when he saw something familiar, a small white statue of an angel surrounded by stones and flowers in the front yard of a two story brick house. He took in the sight of the house for a few trying to imprint it into his memory for next time. He hasn't realized how long he had been staring until the front door opened and he saw her standing in the doorway._

_"Why are you just standing in my yard like that?" She asked, not moving from the doorway. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I… I was...," Sam rubbed the top of his head as he tried to get his words out. He was nervous, he didn't expect for her to catch him outside like this. "I was just going for a walk."_

_"And you just happened to end up in my front yard?"_

_She took a couple of steps out of the doorway this time but didn't come too far towards him. He could finally see her. It was daytime, and she was actually quite more beautiful than he had imagined the night that he saved her. Her hair was long and flowing, and she had the most beautiful chocolate skin he had ever seen. Her eyes were huge just like he remembered but they had a spark in them instead of the sad, gloominess they did the first night they met. She was shorter than he recalled and she had plump luscious lips that he wanted to taste. He scowled himself for wanting to kiss her, he didn't come for that. He had been curious more then anything. He wanted to see how she was doing._

_"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He admitted, "after everything that happened."_

_"I'm fine, thank you but you look terrible." She said referring to the bruises on his face. "What happened to you?"_

_Mercedes took in the straggly boy standing in front of her. She would never forget his face. He was her Savior, the one that kept her from dying in that cold, deep, pond many nights ago. She had many nightmares about that night, but the good thing about them he always saved her. She had been trying to forget about Finn Hudson almost killing her but it was kind a hard when every time she got ready to take a shower or get ready for a bath she would see the new accumulated scar she received from where he tossed her into the pond. It was sore and red, and it went across the front of her belly. Her father hadn't even seen it, she didn't even bother to tell him about what happened knowing that he could have brought justice to Finn for what he did. She just wanted to forget about it and forget about him. The funny thing was out of everything that happened that night, she didn't want to forget about the boy standing in front of her. They barely spoke anything more than a few words and exchanged names, before he dropped her off at the post office down the street, but he was still in her thoughts._

_"Wait, how did you know which house I lived in? I had you drop me off at the post office down the street." She asked wondering how in the hell he knew where she stayed at. _

_"I followed you. You were so shaken up I just wanted to make sure that you made it home safely. It wasn't anything creepy or stalkerish like that, I just...I guess, I don't know, I just wanted to make sure that nothing happened to you." He rambled. _

_"I see. Do you want to come inside? Maybe you can tell me what happened to your face, or we could talk."_

_Sam didn't answer he just followed her inside of her home. She led him to her kitchen where he took a seat on a stool by the bar. She went in the refrigerator and got two cans of soda, and in the freezer and got a bag of frozen peas. She sat down next to him and slid the can of soda over to him and placed the bag of peas on his face. Neither of them spoke for quite some time, they just sat there in a comfortable silence. _

_"I got suspended from school for fighting." Sam said breaking the silence a few minutes later._

_"So you're a bad boy? Is that why you smelled like cigarettes the night you saved me? You're one of those guys." _

_"No not a bad boy, this is actually my first fight since I've moved to Lima. I smoke to keep the demons out of my head and to keep my nerves calm."_

_"So you're crazy? You have demons inside of your head." She bit her bottom lip to try to keep from laughing at his statement. _

_"Sometimes I really think I am. I just had something bad happened to me and smoking helps keep thoughts of it away." He didn't know why he was actually telling her this. He barely knew her, but it was something about her that made him want to actually talk._

_"I can understand that. I had something happened to me as well." She folded her hands in her lap as she tried to think of something to say to him next. She didn't want to talk about the mom she never knew. She wanted that thought clear from her head. "Who was it?"_

_"Who was it who?" _

_"You said that you got into a fight, with whom? Who was it?" She asked trying to change the subject._

_Sam looked at her while he was thinking whether he should be honest and tell her the truth about who he had gotten into a fight with. He didn't want her to think that he was overstepping boundaries but looking at her face made him want to tell the truth. "Finn Hudson."_

_"Because of what he did to me?" She wondered._

_"Yes."_

_"Did you kick his ass?"_

_"I broke his nose and cracked a few ribs." He answered hoping she didn't think he was too violent. _

_She was quiet for a moment and then she hopped down from her stool. He thought she was about to put him out but she leaned in and kissed his bruised eye and then his busted lip. "Thanks." Was all she said as she went to the freezer and replaced the frozen bag of peas with a new one._

OOOOO

Sam looked up when he heard a knock on his door and then it opened. He didn't return the smile that the girl at the door had for him. He set up and removed his shirt without saying a word. She was already slowly taking off her clothes as she made her way to his bed.

"It's been a while I am surprised you even called me." She said removing her pants then her underwear.

"I didn't ask you here to talk, just fuck." Sam said removing his boxers. "If you want to talk I can call someone else?"

"Fine, we won't talk, I like it when we get straight to it anyway." She climbed his lap and handed Sam a condom from his drawer. She tried to kiss him but he moved his head out of the way just in time. He didn't want to kiss her. That was too intimate. He just needed her to help him get thoughts of Mercedes out of his head. Unlike Quinn, Sugar wouldn't make this more than what it was, a quick lay and nothing more, which was why he texted her. She would get right to the point and wouldn't try to hang around afterwards and right now that was what he needed.

* * *

Three days later Sam found himself down the street from her house sitting in his truck. She still hadn't spoken to him, or return his calls and texts. He was going crazy, the two rounds with Sugar the other day didn't do shit to help. He thought of her the whole time, and didn't even climax the second go round. Ever since that first day at her house four years ago, they never went more than five or six days without some kind of communication. Even when he was in Juvie they always wrote letters to one another just to let each other know how they were doing. Tonight was the night of the big dance, and he knew she would probably be going with Artie. He just wanted to see how she looked in her dress, that's all. At least that's what he kept telling himself. He had been waiting for about 40 minutes until finally the front door of her house opened and he saw her walk out. He expected her father and Artie to follow her but instead he saw her uncle Marion, follow her to her car and give her a quick kiss on the cheek. He wasn't all that surprised to see that her father wasn't there, but Artie was a different story. He knew Artie would've never let Mercedes drive to the dance alone. So he wondered where he was at.

She looked beautiful. Her hair was half up and half down and full of long free falling curls. The dress she was wearing had Sam biting his lips in appreciation and full of jealous rage at the same time. It was long, formfitting, and had the perfect amount of cleavage showing to make a grown man cry. He didn't want anyone to see her like this. This dress was ten steps up from her normal winter formal dresses. She didn't look like the cute girl next door, like usual, she looked sexy, like a woman. Sam could have sworn that she knew he was watching because before she stepped inside her car she looked over her shoulder towards where he was parked, with a smirk before sliding inside. He was sure of it when she shook her head laughing as she sped past him and didn't even look his way.

Sam slammed his fist in anger against the steering wheel after she passed by. He was tired of her shit and her games and he had to talk to her. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number. When the person on the other end answered he spoke quickly.

"It's Sam, I need a big favor."

* * *

Despite not having a date Mercedes was actually having a good time. The music was really good, plus Rachel, Brittany, and Blaine out did their selves when it came to the decorations and food. One member from each school came together and planned out the formal. Brittany was Lima Prep's representative, Blaine represented Dalton Academy, and Mercedes' best frenemy Rachel Berry represented the all-girls school ran by Sue Sylvester. Mercedes had been trying not to think of Sam while she enjoyed the company of her friends. She saw him, she tried to deny that it was him sitting down from her house but she knew it was him. She was still mad at him, because she meant what she said about him treating her differently. She fought the urge to call him or answer his texts and knocks on her window, and she was proud of herself for not cracking. Her friends were a very good distraction but when a slow song would come on, and everyone went to dance with their dates, she was left alone with her thoughts. She had a couple of stray guys ask her to dance but she would stop dancing with them halfway through because they were completely focused on her breast peeking out the top of her dress instead of her.

For example, right now she was dancing with Robbie Haynes and she couldn't even tell what color his eyes were because they were glued down to her chest. He was cute and she wouldn't lie the attention was flattering, but she was almost sure he wouldn't have showed her the time of day if she had worn something that covered up her cleavage. She figured it was better to have someone to dance with then to be sitting alone at a table looking desperate for a dance partner. Rachel was just getting started on the second verse of Jar of Hearts when finally Robbie looked up in her face. She thought he was about to show her some type of attention but he let her hand go to turn around. She looked behind him and instantly became angry. There was Sam speaking to Robbie so low that she couldn't hear what the two was talking about. The next thing she knew Robbie had a frightened look on his face and he apologized to her and scrammed. Sam stood in front of her looking every damn bit of sexy in a black suit.

"Mercedes, I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful. Will you dance with me?" He held his hand out to her and she just stared at it.

* * *

**AN: I know a cliffie but this was getting long and I wanted to get something updated. Do you think she will accept his request? Plus, I am going to do a post on Tumblr showing my face claims for her father and uncles, cause things are going to get heated soon. Do you think mercedes was right to write Sam off like that? In case you were wondering Artie can walk in this fic. Also, Mercedes dress is on my Tumblr page. Let me know what you think and what you want to see happen in this fic in a review. Thanks for reading. Till next time -tdminor86.**

**Next chapter: The conclusion of the dance. We meet Sam's crew of misfits and see how life at home is for him. We get some Klaincedes. Quinn becomes suspicious of Sam's friendship with Mercedes.**


End file.
